Mahyarouze
by Lipiphera
Summary: Un "petit" Mahyarouze, qui devait être court et qui m'a dépassé. Premier jet. Il s'agit d'une FICTION.


Lyon – 3h du matin – Mois de Novembre

Il fait froid. Lorsqu'elle réajuste son écharpe et son bonnet, une mèche de cheveux bleus s'en échappe.

« Bordel... » murmure-t-elle, « Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là... ? »

Son portable vibre dans sa poche, interrompant sa musique (Lock me up de The Cab) par quelques notes. Elle s'escrime quelques secondes avec ses gants et sa poche avant de réussir à attraper l'appareil. C'est un DM de Lipiphera, un lien vers sa nouvelle fic de ship. Elle lui avait parlé de Mani et Shin, Minouze sourit, clique et commence sa lecture tout en continuant de déambuler. Elle sourit de nouveau en pensant aux dessins qu'elle fera une fois rentrée. Et percute quelqu'un.

Si la personne ne bouge pas spécialement, Minouze se retrouve assise sur le sol, sonnée d'être sortie de sa rêverie aussi brutalement.

Why don't you lock me up with joy and kisses

« Ça va ? Vous allez bien ? Vous n'avez rien ? »

Chain me to your hart's desire

Malgré ses écouteurs, Minouze entend la voix de l'inconnu. Et elle lui dit quelque chose. Elle secoue la tête et lève les yeux vers la silhouette qui la surplombe.

I don't want you to stop

Le réverbère le plus proche est derrière lui, mais le doute n'est pas permis, son cœur rate un battement.

Lock me up and hold the moment

« Mahyar ?! »

Ain't no way I'm ever breaking free

« Mi... Minouze ?! »

Celle-ci est tellement abasourdie qu'il lui faut quelques instants pour saisir la main tendue de sa Muse, afin de l'aider à se relever.

Lock me up

Elle se ressaisit, attrape sa main et arrache les écouteurs de ses oreilles rapidement.

Overjoyed, over you, overni...

« Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? Je suis désolé Minouze, je ne regardais pas où j'allais, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées » s'excuse Mahyar en jouant avec son bouc.

« C'était de ma faute, j'étais en train de lire une fic entre Mani et... » Elle s'interrompt, heureuse que la nuit, avec la complicité de son écharpe, cache le rouge de ses joues.

Elle n'a plus du tout froid tout à coup. C'est même plutôt l'inverse.

« Je vois... »

Ce sourire en coin, qu'elle a si souvent observé à travers son écran, qu'elle a elle-même très (trop?) souvent dessiné, cette fois-ci, il est pour elle, directement et uniquement.

Un blanc.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais aussi tard dans le coin au fait Minouze ?

\- Je rentre à pieds, j'ai loupé le dernier tram... Et puis j'aime bien marcher, écouter de la musique...

\- Mais tu n'habites plus dans le sûdeu ?

\- Mahyar, ton accent sudiste est lamentable... Et non, je suis venue à Lyon pour ma prépa en Arts. »

Ils devisent quelques minutes avant qu'un violent frisson ne secoue Minouze, dont la soudaine poussée de chaleur est retombée.

« Tu en as encore pour longtemps à rentrer chez toi ?

\- Une heure environ.

\- Allez viens, j'habite à côté, tu pourras boire un truc chaud avant de repartir. »

Il indique d'un mouvement de tête une rue adjacente.

Minouze reste muette, mais lui emboîte le pas. Ils marchent côte à côte, en silence. Minouze entend la musique s'échapper de sa poche, dans laquelle elle a précipitamment fourré ses écouteurs et son téléphone un peu plus tôt.

You shine a light on my dark side, but you dan't care what you see

Elle tire sur ses écouteurs, dans le but d'interrompre la chanson en les débranchant, mais, au contraire, elle se lance sur haut-parleur.

Why don't you lock me up with joy and kisses ? Lock me up with joy ?

Dans un mouvement de panique, Minouze réussit à sortir son téléphone et à tout arrêter. Elle pousse intérieurement un soupir de soulagement.

« Désolée pour ça, Mahyar, fausse manip'..

\- T'inquiète ! Ça avait l'air sympa, tu me feras écouter une fois à l'appart' ? »

Minouze se contente d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête en grommelant un vague « si tu veux ».

Après avoir taper un code au pied d'un immeuble, Mahyar entraîne Minouze dans une cours, puis une volée de marches plus tard, introduit ses clefs dans une serrure. Il entre en laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui. Il commence à enlever sa casquette et son écharpe pendant que, sur le seuil, Minouze hésite.

Elle sent la chaleur de l'appartement lui caresser le visage. Cet air apporte avec lui une odeur qu'elle connaît : le café. Pour une raison inconnue, cela la fait rire.

Le bruit fait se retourner le MJ, surpris, qui contemple son invitée plantée devant la porte en riant.

« Bah.. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour entrer ? Je n'ai pas prévu de chauffer le couloir ! »

Minouze se ressaisit, entre et lance un regard interrogatif à son hôte, qui soupire et passe devant elle pour fermer la porte. À clef. La combinaison soudaine de la proximité de sa muse et du bruit de la clenche coupe le souffle de Minouze. Lui semble n'avoir rien remarqué et indique à Minouze un porte-manteaux pour poser ses affaires avant de disparaître dans la pièce adjacente.

Elle se défait de son écharpe, bonnet et manteau puis le rejoint, son sac besace toujours au côté. Le salon est meublé sobrement, mais confortablement. Les bibliothèques sont pleines de livres et quelques figurines sont posées çà et là.

Le son d'un percolateur fait se retourner Minouze vers la cuisine, ouverte sur le salon, dans laquelle Mahyar s'affaire. Les deux pièces sont plongées dans la pénombre, l'essentiel de la lumière provenant de deux tables d'ambiance et de l'éclairage de la rue, en contrebas.

« Tu veux un café ?

\- Non merci, je n'aime pas ça.

\- Un thé alors ?

\- Ce serait parfait !

\- Installe-toi, je t'apporte ça. »

Minouze prend place dans le canapé, tout en observant la décoration. Les affiches, sous verre, qui sont sur les murs ont été choisies avec soin.

La chaleur de la pièce la réchauffe doucement et elle commence à se détendre. C'est à ce moment précis que Mahyar revient dans le salon, en portant un petit plateau qu'il dépose sur la table basse. Deux tasses : la tristement célèbre tasse poulpe et le bisounours. En voyant cela, Minouze se met à rire :

« Ah, mais tu les utilises vraiment ?

\- Bah oui ! Je l'ai déjà dit en stream, je ne suis pas un personnage de composition ! »

Il reste sérieux une seconde avant de se joindre au rire de Minouze. Le cœur de celle-ci fait une embardée soudaine, qui lui fait presque mal. Et la chaleur revient. Elle s'empourpre.

Pour se donner contenance, elle attrape la tasse devant elle, la bisounours, et suit les dessins du bout des doigts. Elle redouble de concentration sur l'objet lorsque Mahyar s'assied à côté d'elle.

Il lui parle, mais le cerveau de Minouze n'arrive pas à traiter l'information, tout ce qu'elle entend, c'est sa voix. Il pourrait tout aussi bien lui dire le menu de son repas de midi qu'elle serait tout de même captivée par le son de sa voix.

« Minouze ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

Elle sursaute.

« Oui, pardon, tu disais ?

\- Je te disais que c'était vraiment cool que tu aies pu intégrer ta prépa ! Ça se passe bien ?

\- Oui, merci. C'est différent de ce que j'imaginais, mais pour l'instant ça va.

\- Tu as trouvé une nouvelle muse ? On ne te voit plus beaucoup sur les streams en ce moment...

\- Mais non ! Pas du tout ! C'est juste qu'avec les cours et la vie étudiante je... »

Mahyar la regarde en souriant, l'air de se retenir de rire.

« Tu te moques de moi c'est ça ?

\- Non. Bon... Un peu... Mais il faut dire que tu ne marches pas, tu cours ! »

Minouze lui jette un regard qu'elle veut blaser, mais qui n'a pour effet que de faire franchement rire le Maître du Jeu.

« Plus sérieusement, Minouze, je suis vraiment content pour toi, tu as du talent, c'est cool que tu puisses poursuivre ta passion ! »

Sans égard pour le feu qu'il vient d'allumer en elle, il pose une main sur son épaule tout en attrapant son café de l'autre.

Le monde de Minouze se rétrécit brusquement au canapé, à la présence chaude de Mahyar à côté d'elle et sa main posée sur elle. Son cœur bat tellement fort qu'il pulse à ses oreilles. Il est impossible qu'il ne l'entende pas.

Puis Mahyar se lève, et son retrait cause un vertige à Minouze, comme si elle allait tomber dans le vide. Elle lève les yeux vers lui, pour le voir enlever son pull nonchalamment. Ce qui a pour effet de faire voltiger ses dreads. Et accessoirement de dénuder son torse lorsque son pull essaie d'entraîner le tee-shirt avec lui. Au moment où sa Muse se retourne, Minouze boit une grande gorgée de thé brûlant pour se distraire. De surprise, elle éloigne la tasse trop rapidement et renverse un peu de son thé sur son pull.

Dans sa tête les alarmes se déclenchent : le cringe de passer pour une cruche devant Mahyar la submerge et elle remercie la sensibilité de celui-ci à la lumière pour cacher la honte qui lui monte au visage.

« Bah alors Minouze ? Si tu veux enlever ton pull te gêne pas hein, pas besoin de lui renverser du thé dessus, mets-toi à l'aise ! »

Lorsqu'elle repose la tasse sur le plateau, celle-ci cliquette légèrement sur la surface en bois. Elle se rend compte qu'elle tremble légèrement. Elle s'y reprend à plusieurs fois avant de réussir à enlever son col-roulé orange. En dessous, elle porte un simple débardeur, orange lui aussi, de coton.

« Donne-le moi, je vais l'étendre à côté du radiateur, il séchera plus vite ! Ton tee-shirt ça va ou je t'en prête un ?

\- Ca devrait aller, merci Mahyar »

Il lui sourit et emporte le pull pour le poser sur une chaise, plus près du radiateur en fonte. Minouze observe le moindre de ses mouvements, comme hypnotisée, avant de se reprendre et de se rasseoir sur le canapé. Cette fois-ci, elle prend la tasse à gestes précautionneux et boit doucement.

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le café ? » C'est la voix, amusée, de Mahyar qui lui pose cette question.

Minouze se rend compte avec horreur qu'elle est en train de boire dans la tasse poulpe, la tasse de Mahyar.

« Oh ! Je suis désolée Mahyar ! J'ai la tête ailleurs ce soir, pardon, pardon, pardon ! » sont les mots qu'elle prononce.

« Décidément, quelle cruche ! Ce n'est pas possible... » sont les mots qu'elle pense.

« Respire Minouze, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Tu as aimé du coup ? »

Il tend la main pour récupérer la tasse que Minouze a dans les siennes.

« Je ne sais pas trop, c'est.. Amer, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour en boire autant ! »

Mahyar sourit, mais ne répond pas, se contentant de boire dans la tasse à son tour.

« C'est vrai que celui-là est un peu costaud, tu voudrais en goûter un plus léger ?

\- Si ça ne t'embête pas d'en refaire oui, mais je ne voudrais vraiment pas te gêner...

\- Je ne te l'aurais pas proposé si ça m'avait posé problème Minouze... »

Il lui fait signe de le suivre dans la cuisine et lui fait sentir plusieurs cafés différents, en expliquant leurs particularités à chaque fois. Minouze n'est pas super enthousiaste, il faut dire que le café, elle n'y connaît rien, mais elle enregistre certaines informations en cours de route.

« Alors, tu veux goûter lequel ?

\- Celui-là, je pense »

Elle désigne un paquet vert, dont il lui semble se rappeler que l'odeur avait quelque chose du biscuit.

« Oui, c'est celui que j'aurais choisi pour toi aussi, je te fais ça de suite ! »

Il finit rapidement sa tasse et la place à côté du percolateur, avant de le mettre en marche. Ils observent la machine, partageant le silence.

Ce n'est qu'une fois revenus sur le canapé que Minouze se rend compte qu'il n'y a qu'une tasse de café. Elle va devoir partager la tasse Mahyar. Encore. Rien qu'à y penser sa gorge s'assèche d'un coup. Elle lui jette des coups d'oeil inquiet, pas sûre de l'attitude à adopter : décontractée ? Gênée ? Si le choix lui revient, c'est uniquement de la gêne.

C'est précisément à ce moment-là que le MJ décide pour s'installer plus confortablement sur le canapé, un pied posé sur le bord de la table basse, le bras gauche allongé, passant derrière Minouze. Celle-ci cherche alors un moyen de s'éloigner, un peu, de lui, en demandant innocemment si elle peut enlever ses chaussures. Après accord, Mahyar l'invitant même, si elle le souhaite, à s'installer avec les pieds sur le canapé. Minouze s'exécute, repliant ses jambes à l'opposé de sa Muse. En s'appuyant contre le dossier, elle tend un peu vers lui, mais elle maîtrise.

Elle commence à apprivoiser la proximité directe de Mahyar lorsque son portable vibre de nouveau. Deux fois de suite.

« Vas-y, regarde, ça ne me gêne pas. »

Après un sourire, elle attrape son appareil : nouveaux DM de Lipiphera, l'invitant à écouter deux chansons, quand elle aura le temps : Metric – Torture Me et Closer – Nine Inch Nails.

« Alors ? Ton copain qui s'inquiète ?

\- Je n'ai pas de copain, répond Minouze d'un air absent, C'est Lipi qui m'envoie des chansons

\- Oh ? Ça te dérange si on les met ? J'aime bien découvrir de nouveaux morceaux !

\- Pas du tout, mais le son de mon portable est un peu pourri...

\- Pas grave, j'ai des enceintes là, bouge pas, je vais chercher le câble, et comme ça, tu pourras me faire écouter ta chanson de toute à l'heure. »

Se promettant intérieurement de tuer Lipiphera si ses chansons sont nulles, Minouze acquiesce et se rassit confortablement. Mahyar contourne la table basse, attrape un câble, appuie sur un bouton et ramène une télécommande avant de se laisser tomber presque sur Minouze. Celle-ci prend le câble et branche son téléphone.

« Tu veux commencer par laquelle du coup ?

\- Celle de toute à l'heure me tente bien !

\- Okay, Lock me Up donc... »

En appuyant sur lecture, Minouze prie pour un court-circuit, quelque chose qui éviterait que la chanson se diffuse. Mais peine perdue.

Time to listen to my confession

En se renfonçant dans le canapé, elle fait glisser le bras de Mahyar, qui s'était remis sur la tranche, sur ses épaules. Elle sursaute.

« Si tu voulais un câlin, tu pouvais demander sans utiliser de subterfuge hein ? »

Mahyar lui dit ça le plus naturellement du monde, en passant carrément son bras autour d'elle pour la ramener contre lui.

Il est détendu, il bat la mesure avec son pied, contre la table basse, tout en sirotant un peu de café.

« Tiens, goûte ! »

Il lui passe la tasse et laisse retomber sa main sur la cuisse de Minouze, tétanisée, qui n'ose plus bouger. La musique se diffuse dans la pièce. Les paroles transpercent Minouze.

Lock me up and hold the moment

Son cœur bat fort, il bat vite. Il est impossible qu'il loupe le message de cette chanson.

Lock me up oh oh oh oh

La musique s'arrête et Mahyar lui demande de mettre la suivante, Torture Me de Metric.

Dès les premières notes, Minouze SAIT qu'elle connaît cette chanson. Et, par extension, elle se rappelle de la chanson d'après. Il ne FAUT PAS qu'ils écoutent celle d'après.

Get the rope, tie me to the bedposts

Minouze a chaud. Elle décide de goûter le café, pour se donner contenance. Alors que les arômes se diffusent dans sa bouche, elle sent la joue de Mahyar contre sa tête, son bouc contre son oreille. Difficile de se concentrer sur le café.

Bring me heat, bring me fire One backless, strapless copper-thread gown

Elle manque d'avaler de travers. Elle ne se rappelait pas que les paroles étaient aussi... Explicites.

Torture me with all I wanted, Torture me with all I wanted

« Bah alors, il est trop fort pour toi ? »

La voix de Mahyar dans son oreille, elle perd pied une seconde, son pouls s'emballe et ferme les yeux pour apprécier l'instant.

« Si, si, c'est juste.. La musique... »

Elle est doucement secouée par le rire de Mahyar, qui résonne en elle à cause de leur position. La musique s'arrête. Minouze prie pour que sa Muse ait oublié la troisième chanson. Espoir futile. Le lien transmis par son amie est en fait une playlist, Closer se lance toute seule. Minouze lève les yeux au ciel, vœu muet de faire la peau de Lipi dès qu'elle la croisera.

Help me, I broke apart my insides, Help me, I've got no soul to sell

Elle sent Mahyar contre elle qui bat la mesure, avec sa jambe, avec ses hanches. Elle essaie de ne pas se concentrer sur ses mouvements. Pour donner le change, elle bouge un peu en suivant le rythme et boit une nouvelle gorgée de café. Alors qu'elle éloigne la tasse de sa bouche, Mahyar l'intercepte et boit une grande rasade du liquide noir. Minouze en profite pour l'observer en détail : la ligne de sa mâchoire, sa gorge, ses dreads... Elle observe tout, pour le graver au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. Elle prête attention au moindre détail. Elle s'attarde sur les mouvements de ses lèvres quand Mahyar la remarque. Il hausse un sourcil interrogatif en finissant son mouvement.

You get me closer to God

Minouze pique un fard et détourne le regard, gênée.

« Allez, à moi de t'observer maintenant ! »

Pardon ? Panique à bord à l'intérieur de Minouze ! La regarder ? Elle ? Mais non ? Mais pourquoi ?

Il attrape le menton de Minouze et lui fait tourner la tête vers lui. Minouze baisse les yeux et n'ose pas le regarder.

« Tu as les cheveux en vrac Minouze, c'est ça de porter un col-roulé !

\- Tu peux parler Mahyar ! »

Malgré elle, elle a levé les yeux droit dans les siens pour lui répondre. Il sourit, c'est exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Sa main quitte le menton de Minouze pour voler vers ses cheveux et les remettre en place, avec soin. Elle ferme les yeux. Il est très rare qu'elle accepte qu'on lui touche les cheveux. Beaucoup de gens essaient, à cause de leur couleur inhabituelle, mais elle refuse à chaque fois. Mais pas là. Pas lui. Des frissons la parcourent, du haut de son crâne jusqu'à la pointe de ses pieds. Une onde de chaleur se diffuse dans son ventre. Elle entend la voix de Mahyar mais ne comprend pas ce qu'il dit. Sa main glisse à nouveau sur sa joue.

I drink the honey inside your hive

Elle ouvre les yeux pour découvrir le regard interrogateur de Mahyar posé sur elle :

« Tu es fatiguée ?

\- Non, je profite du moment »

Elle est surprise de sa propre réponse, mais elle tire un franc sourire au Maître du Jeu.

La musique s'arrête, Minouze respire un peu plus librement. Jusqu'à ce que le morceau suivant commence : Sugar Water de Cibo Matto. Elle percute : la playlist du mal ! C'est la playlist du mal qu'elle lui a envoyé ! Elle aurait pu rire du timing si elle n'était pas atrocement consciente de la main de Mahyar sur sa joue.

The velocity of time turns her voice into sugar water

Elle hésite, puis tend la main et la pose sur la sienne. Le regard de sa Muse se fait joueur. Le sang de Minouze se met à bouillir, il FAUT qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Elle tourne légèrement la tête pour déposer un baiser dans la paume de la main de Mahyar. Elle voit le frisson se répercuter le long de son bras et ses doigts accrochent ses cheveux. Elle recommence, cette fois en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il lui fait un sourire en coin, puis laisse glisser sa main sur la nuque de Minouze afin de l'attirer plus près de lui. Leurs souffles se mêlent. Celui de Minouze est court, celui du Mahyar est contrôlé. Elle le savait. Le fameux temps d'analyse reptilien. Elle crochète son bras et le griffe du bout des ongles. C'est un grognement qui lui parvient en réponse. Si Minouze avait eu besoin d'un dernier encouragement, ce n'est plus le cas. Mahyar non plus. Il fond sur sa bouche.

Ce baiser a un goût de café.


End file.
